Hide and go Jinx
by Moonprincess92
Summary: When 11 and 9 year old Teddy and Victoire play a game of 'Hide and go Jinx' they end up closer when they hide in a cupboard. Because what better hiding place is there? :Oneshot TeddyVictoire-centric postDH:


**DISCLAIMER: **I wish i owned Teddy Lupin, but unfortunately, i don't.

* * *

Hide and go Jinx.

Blurb …

There's nothing like a game of "Hide and go Jinx" to let off steam. For 11-year-old Teddy, and 9-year-old Victoire, it's a game that brings them closer … er, literary. Oneshot TeddyVictoire friendship(ish) centric postDH

* * *

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Ready or not, here I come!"

"Oh no, Teddy, run!"

Victoire ran down the Den hallway (Also known as Rose's house). She and various cousins were over there celebrating Rose's 5th birthday. They had been running around outside until the grown-up's got annoyed and suggested they play "Hide and go Jinx" inside.

Hide and go Jinx was a simple game. Obviously, it didn't involve actual jinxing, as they were all still underage (Which Victoire found rather unfair) but involved hiding, and sneaking up on people. The object was to be the last to be found, which was easy, as there were a lot of hiding places.

"I'm running Vicka, I'm running!" Teddy said, as they tore down the third landing. Molly's voice echoed from the kitchen, where she were counting down (Well, was) and they could hear someone who sounded like Lucy and Fred arguing over a hiding spot.

As there was quite a few of them (Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, Rose, James, Albus and Luna's twins, Lorcan and Lysander) they were all partnered up in pairs. Victoire's partner was obviously Teddy, because they were the best of friends in the whole wide world.

"We could hide in the attic?" Victoire suggested.

"There's bat's up there!" Teddy hissed back. "What about the washing basket? You could fit in there-"

"Al hid in there last time-Molly is _bound_ to look there."

There came a loud scream from the landing below them. Victoire recognised her sister's scream and guessed she had been caught.

"Molly's coming!" Victoire said in a panic. She opened the first door she came to-and found it full of towels and bed sheets.

"In _here_?" Teddy asked.

"Where else? Get up there! To the highest shelf!"

Teddy sighed and started climbing the shelves. Once he was perched on the topmost shelf (Shoving blanket's out of the way), Victoire climbed up beside him-or tried, at least.

"Shove over, I can't fit in!" Victoire said.

"I _can't _move over, I'm right up against the wall!"

"Well, move your foot!"

"You're _sitting _on it, Vicka!"

There came another yell. Albus had been caught.

"Right, I'm moving my foot!"

Teddy shifted slightly, and some blanket's fell down behind them to where the hot water cylinder was. Victoire managed to get onto the shelf and close the door, just as Molly's voice could be heard on the stairs.

"You reckon she'll find us in here?" Victoire whispered.

"She doesn't think anyone can fit in here." Teddy whispered back. "I don't think so."

There suddenly came an ear-splitting scream right outside the door, making both of them jump, which hurt a lot, considering the positions they were in.

"She's right outside." Teddy breathed.

"No duh …"

"I saw someone out here! Oi-Domi, you can't run off again!"

"Can so!"

"Can _not_-shush! I heard something!"

Teddy and Victoire held their breaths. Either she was about to pull open the door into their faces, or jump out at someone else (It wouldn't be the first time).

"Got-cha!"

"AH!" Roxanne's scream went on for so long; Victoire thought her eardrums might explode.

After they got Roxanne, Molly led the captives back along the stairs. Victoire giggled as she realised they had beaten her.

"I don't think she's going to get us for a while." Victoire said. She tried moving, because her leg was jammed under something, which turned out to be Teddy, and while Teddy was sort of jammed up against the wall, his head bent against the ceiling, she Victoire was flat on her stomach, one leg under Teddy and the other dangling behind the shelf where the blanket's had gone.

"Stop moving or you'll break the shelf!" Teddy said. Just as he said it, there came a loud crack.

"Uh … what was-?"

She broke off in a shriek as the shelf they were on cracked in two. Victoire fell down behind the other shelves and crashed into the hot water cylinder with a loud ringing bang. Teddy was right next to her, half lying on the about square foot of space between the shelf and the cylinder, and with his legs in the air.

Victoire's head hurt from the bang. Her legs were on top of Teddy, and she now had the more comfortable position leaning against the wall.

"I think my foot's stuck!" Teddy groaned.

"On the plus side, I don't think Molly'd be able to find us here." Victoire reasoned.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Teddy said. He tried freeing his legs from the shelves, but they wouldn't budge. "I suppose we're stuck here until Molly finds us."

They lay there in silence for a while, listening out to the distant screams of people who were found.

"Reckon she's got everyone yet?" Victoire asked.

"I dunno." Teddy said. "I think I can hear Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione outside …"

Victoire listened. Sure enough, she could hear the distant sounds of her Auntie and Uncle from the corridor outside.

"Ew!" Teddy suddenly said. "Uncle Ron just said he loves Aunt Hermione!"

Victoire made a 'gross' face. "I don't know why Aunt Hermione loves Uncle Ron … boys are gross …"

"But I'm a boy!" Teddy protested.

"Yeah, but you're my best friend." Victoire said. "You don't count."

"Oh … Do you remember when they got married? You were the flowergirl."

"Nah … I would've been little …"

"Yeah, I was five." Teddy said. He thought for a moment. "I wonder what it's like to be married?"

"Probably disgusting." Victoire told him. "I mean, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione kiss each other all the time, when they think no one's looking. If you were married, you'd have to do that."

"Don't you like kisses?"

"They're ok I guess … but they kiss differently."

"Yeah, I get what you mean." Teddy said. He tried moving again, but only got himself in a worse position. "But you will want to get married someday."

"I don't think so." Victoire said stubbornly. "I'd have to make dinner every night, kiss and have babies someday."

"Well ... what if you married me?" Teddy asked. "I mean, we're friends, and we could just be married, but without all the kissing and stuff."

Victoire considered this. "That sounds ok … yeah, 'cause we wouldn't have be all disgusting like my maman and dad."

"And we could be best friends forever!"

"Yeah!" Victoire felt excited now. "All right, pinkie promise that we'll get married someday when we're older?"

Victoire held out her pinkie. Teddy took it and after a quick chant of "Pinkie promise, one two three!" they let go and tried moving again.

Another yell that came from somewhere close by made Victoire jump and bang her head again. The noise echoed and someone let out a shout, "The cupboard! Have you looked in there?!"

"Don't be stupid, like Teddy and Victoire could fit in there."

"Albus could fit in the washing basket …"

Victoire looked at Teddy and he put a finger to his lips. A beam of light shone through the blankets and Victoire knew the door had just been opened.

"Why's the top shelf broken?" came James' voice.

"I dunno." Fred said.

"I see a foot!"

Blankets came flying off the shelves until a towel was moved. Victoire saw Rose's face between the shelves. "They're behind the shelves!" She yelled excitedly.

"Rawr!" Molly yelled in an attempt to scare them.

"Like that's gonna work now." Teddy said. "Can someone help me? I think my foot's stuck …"

It took a while to get Teddy un-stuck, but they managed it. When they were both out of the cupboard (Which had involved shimmying between the shelves) they were both sore and covered in dust.

"You guys win, then." Molly announced. "Domi has to count 'cause I found her first."

"Thirty! Twenty nine! Twenty eight!"

"RUN!"

They all scattered as Dominique yelled out the countdown.

"Where should we hide now?" Victoire asked Teddy as Roxanne slammed the bathroom door in their face. Teddy just looked at her.

"Not in a hot water cupboard, that's for sure."

The End.

* * *

A/N: I like playing hide and seek. It's actually rather fun-this story was inspired by the time me and my sister hid in a hot water cupboard, and almost broke the shelf.

I hope you liked it. TV is the best, as it's basically the only canon ship from the NG.

Reviews appriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


End file.
